


Soft and Deep

by hanorganaas



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John loves many things about Elizabeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft and Deep

John loves many things about Elizabeth. 

He loves the way she smiles, so bright it lights up even the darkest of rooms. His day could be awful, filled with pain and loss. Battered and broken he may be, but when he looks in her eyes the agony fades.

He loves the way her soft fingers caress his skin. Whether it be a simple caress against his cheek, or her hands moving slowly down his torso igniting a wave of pleasure through his body.

He loves the way she speaks. There is an air of confidence in her voice that makes him safe and secure, most of all…he feels there is something worth fighting for.

But the one thing he loves the most is the way she says his name, as their bodies are uniting as one. It is so soft, so gentle. But it is enough to send a feeling through his body….

There is finally someone he belongs to.


End file.
